


Helpless

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <3, F/M, FOR MY FRIEND LADYLANA, Sappy Shit, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: It was their happily ever after. She was so helpless





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: I don't own VLD or "Helpless"  
> Ana belongs to LadyLuna!  
> For LadyLuna! Hope you like~

_ “Oh, I do I do I do I _

_ Dooo! Hey!” _

 

__ Ana twirled around in her dress, happily. 

 

_ “Oh, I do I do I do I _

_ Dooo! Boy you got me” _

 

__ She cupped her hands in her cheeks.

 

_ “Helpless!” _

 

__ She threw her arms to the side with a big smile.

 

_ “Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit” _

 

__ She threw her hands into the air and twirled, happily.

 

_ “I'm helpless! _

_ Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em” _

 

__ She cupped her hands over her heart, remembering that night.

  
  


_ “I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight _

_ We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night” _

 

__ **_Uriel, Jen, and Ana went to a dance. All dressed in beautiful dresses. They were all fanning themselves from the warmth of the ballroom._ **

 

_ “Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room” _

 

__ **_Ana laughed, watching Jen as she danced with a man, with black and white hair. Both with the most in love expressions on their faces._ **

 

_ “Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"” _

 

__ **_She looked and saw a man with beautiful chocolate hair and sun kissed skin. Her face exploded in red and looked at him._ **

 

_ “Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom _

_ Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume” _

 

__ **_She tried to follow him. But so many people made it hard for her to follow after him._ **

 

_ “Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine _

_ Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine."” _

 

__ **_Jen was walking over, with the most dopey expression on her face. Ana grabbed Jen and whispered to her._ **

**** **_“See that guy? He’s mine”_ **

**** **_Jen looked at her blinking._ **

 

_ “My sister made her way across the room to you” _

 

__ **_Jen pulled away and walked over to the man._ **

 

_ “And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?"” _

 

__ **_Ana looked worriedly as she watched Jen talk to him._ **

 

_ “She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through"” _

 

__ **_She paled, watching Jen intertwine his arm with hers._ **

 

_ “Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm…” _

 

__ **_He and Jen looked at her and her face turned red._ **

 

_ “Helpless! _

_ Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)” _

 

__ **_Her face was so red as he smiled her, he had the most beautiful blue eyes._ **

 

_ “Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know _

_ (Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em) _

_ (I'm helpless!)” _

 

__ **_They started walking over, she felt like her heart was in her throat._ **

 

_ “I'm so into you, I am so into you _

_ (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) _

_ (I'm helpless!)” _

 

__ **_She played with her hands a bit nervously before brushing her hair back a bit._ **

 

_ “I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em” _

 

__ **_She could hear them._ **

 

**_“Where are you taking me?” he asked her_ **

**_“I'm about to change your life” Jen replied with a smile_ **

**_“Then by all means, lead the way” he grinned at her_ **

**** **_They soon arrive and he smiles at her and greets her._ **

 

**_“Ana Ashington, It's a pleasure to meet you” she said, blushing_ **

**_“Ashington?” He asked, glancing at Jen_ **

**_“My sister” Jen informed, smiling_ **

**_“Thank you for all your service” Ana thanked_ **

**_“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it” Lance flirted, smiling at her and kissing her hand_ **

**** **_“I'll leave you to it” Jen chirped before leaving them be_ **

 

_ “One week later _

_ I'm writin' a letter nightly” _

 

__ **_She sat at her desk, writing back to Lance._ **

 

_ “Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me _

_ Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem” _

__

__ **_Jen leaned on the doorframe._ **

**_“I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him” She said._ **

**_“Ha!”_ **

 

_ Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin') _

 

__ **_Ana twisted her fingers together nervously._ **

 

_ “My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')” _

 

__ **_Lance was nervous as her father gave him a blank, stone expression._ **

 

_ “I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine _

_ And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do” _

 

__ **_She prayed silently that works out okay._ **

 

_ “My father makes his way across the room to you  _

_ I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through."” _

 

__ **_Her face paled as he made his way to Lance and made him stand up._ **

 

_ “But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true."  _

_ And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm…” _

 

__ **_Her father smiled shaking his hand. Lance turned to Ana with the biggest most beaming smile on his face._ **

 

_ “Helpless! _

_ (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)” _

 

__ **_Lance scooped her into his arms and twirled holding her happily,_ **

 

_ “I'm helpless, hoo _

_ (Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)” _

 

**** **_Lance pressed lips against her cheek smiling as she laughed._ **

 

_ “Yes mommy, that boy is mine _

_ (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) _

_ (I'm helpless!)” _

 

__ **_They pressed their foreheads together, laughing happily._ **

 

_ “Helpless! _

_ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em” _ __  
  


__ **_They smiled and walked out to the Ashington Garden and sat on a bench._ **

 

**_“Ana, I don't have a dollar to my name, An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame” He said softly to her holding her hand “All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain_ **

**_A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain” he tapped his head grinning_ **

**** **_He leaned back still squeezing her hand gently._ **

**_“Insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me” He said laughing though the last comment made Ana give him a look._ **

**_He saw her expression and laughed, pecking his cheek._ **

**_“No stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out” he said softly kissing her hand._ **

**_He looked down with a soft expression on his face._ **

**_“I've been livin' without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild” he confessed, rubbing the back of his head_ **

**_Ana gave him a soft look._ **

**_“But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real. And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God” He kissed her hands smiling at her “You'll never feel so…”_ **

 

_ “Helpless!” _

 

**_“I do I do I do I do!” Ana said laughing happily_ **

**_“Ana…” he said softly with a smile on his face_ **

 

_ “Helpless!”  _

 

**_“I do I do I do I do!” Ana threw her arms around him_ **

**_“ I've never felt so” Lance said smiling holding her_ **

 

_ “Helpless! Hey, yeah, yeah! _

_ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em _

_ Down for the count and I'm” _

 

**_“My life is gon' be fine 'cause Ana's in it” he said holding her and kissed her temple_ **

 

_ “Helpless! _

_ I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit” _

__ **_They held each other close and were so happy._ **

 

_ “Helpless! _

_ I'm Helpless! _

_ “Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em” _

 

__ She smiled as she walked down the aisle to him. Her wedding dress absolutely beautiful. He looked at her in awe as she came to him. They said their vows with such love in their voices.

 

_ In New York you can be a new man _

_ In New York you can be a new man _

_ In New York you can be a new man _

 

__ He smiled and leaned forward and kiss her, sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

 

_ “Helpless” _


End file.
